My Little Coffee Shop
by chessmaster125
Summary: Draco leaves behind the wizarding world, lost in his regret after the end of Voldemort, but finds himself in America with an coffee waitress who helps him find a purpose in living again. How will this go? I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. All rights and proceedings go to J K Rowling. I do however own this story. Gender Bender - Fem!Harry x DracoMalfoy. Non-magical world
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, all rights and acknowledgements go to J.K. Rowling.

Hi guys, this is my first time making a fan fiction so give me your best critical analysis =D.

CHAPTER 1

It was 4 o'clock in the evening and after long day of classes; I seriously needed a cup of coffee. Looking around me, I find myself lost in a metal jungle of street signs, bikes, lampposts, and a lot of cars, with their endlessly annoying honks.

Taking out my phone, I decide, it's too late for lunch and too early for dinner, so how about a cup of coffee and a piece of pie or cake for the evening. To some people this sounds like something an old person would fancy, but come on, everybody has their favorite pass times and mine just happens to be a nice cup of hazelnut coffee, a slice of tiramisu cake and a book. The rich sensation of the brewed, hot steaming coffee with the sweet cake and the wondrous world of a new book in my hands just seem to enticing to deny on such a cold, grey December day.

Checking out the area I'm in, it looks like I left myself wandering uptown Manhattan. Fortunately, today seems like a quiet day with a minimum amount of commotion and noise of the public. With fewer distractions means less stress and with less stress means an easier time trying to find a good coffee shop.

Looking at the array of stores around me, I see my usual favorite, Starbucks. Sure, it has all my favorites and it's my usual go to spot, but being so close to Christmas, I feel like trying out someplace new, someplace magical and unknown and by my luck, down the street is a little shop called, "Hipsters Delight."

My first reaction is, "Oh god, what am I getting myself into," but who cares, you can't go through life not trying out the unknown. Life's not a bubble I should stay all my life in, so I make my way across the street and open the door.

Thank god, is my first reaction. Although the outside looked shoddy with the letters on the sign nearly falling off and the dirty window I was afraid of what I am getting myself into. However, never judge a book by its cover. Stepping through those creaky, smooth old doors, I'm hit by warm sensation of fresh baked cookies, crisp in the air with a side of coffee beans left on top of a small wooden oven to roast and warm the air. Admiring the delicious scent of the air I get a good look at the store itself. There are couches crammed everywhere with decently sized coffee tables in-between each one, all of different sizes and shapes. However, a big eye opener is the lamps and pictures decorating the furniture. Each corner of the café seems to explode with each owns sense of fashion and uniqueness. One corner has a steam punk styled lamp with paintings depicting cars and airplanes framed with old building tools and gears. Another corner has a bookworm styled lamp; its shade transparent but identifiable with cover art of well-known books such as Moby Dick and Huckleberry Finn. And even the artwork is nothing more than bookshelves. I knew right there and then this is my corner and the grand leather couch, with what seemed to have a thousand wrinkles on it, is going to be my couch. You can't mess with leather; each wrinkle is another story to tell.

As I make my way to the couch, the barista is turned away from me, obviously very busy making cappuccinos to espressos to lattes while somehow whipping up deserts at the same time. I decided this person is obviously very busy and I shouldn't take them away from their task. So, I go to my little corner, hang my gray flat cap, gray woolen scarf and double button vested jacket onto the coat rack, open up my leather bag, and grab out my new book I bought less than half an hour ago from Barnes and Nobles.

Making my way to a good quarter of the book, I hear someone call out to me,

"Sir. Excuse me sir," the mysterious person called out to me.

I put down my book and look up, and there I see the most beautiful girl in my life. I don't mean to be clichéd or anything but as the statement goes, "beauty is to the eye of the beholder," my eyes were figuratively glued to her and if I could, I would have left them there. Her eyes were jade green, her glossy hair tucked behind her sharp and slim ears, a couple freckles dot hear cheek near her button nose, just above her lips. Lips, so red and full, I would have kissed them if she had not woke me from my stupor.

"Sir, would you like to order anything?" she asked.

"Oh, I apologize, ummm… I would fancy a cup of hazelnut coffee and perhaps a slice of pie, or cake. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Ok, that will be a cup of hazelnut coffee, and as for your question, I would recommend the chestnut cake. It make seem bland outside, but on the inside it's creamy, rich and full of flavor." She told me with a light in her eyes.

Chestnut cake. I'll remember that.

"Ok then, I'll have that then."

"I'll bring it over to you in 5 min. Also that's a good book you're reading there. I love the Percy Jackson series, Greek mythology is my jam." She told me as she chuckled as went to get my order.

I sit there quietly and think, Draco Malfoy, you're a realist but never forget, love at first sight does happen and you have fallen everywhere for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been both busy with school and finding what I truly wanted to do during this time. But my searching has brought me back and here's the update everyone including me have been waiting for. The song I listened to while writing this chapter is, "Wish Man" by trevor hall, if anyone is interested in knowing.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

Stories are worlds, filled with heroes, evildoers and most of all, love and romance. It seems that rather than looking to be superman like any other little boy, I wished to find myself lost in a world of love; love so deep, that this warm, comforting, enchanting feeling never leaves me.

…

Nevertheless, I never talk about it.

I feel that I would be shunned, looked at differently by all my friends and family. I don't want pity but I don't want to be left along. What scares me most are sometimes at the simplest moments in life; where I wake up on my bed and find myself all alone.

Hogwarts seems to be a nightmare for me recently. With the end of the Dark Lord, I try to look to the future, but my childhood seems to have such a strong grasp on me that I find myself relapsing to those moments when I was only 10 years old. Sometimes I wish to end it all and jump off the highest peak of the owlrey…but what would everyone say when the son of the infamous Malfoy dies through suicide? The pain of never being able to talk about my past or live in the present is killing both me and my future.

…

I only wish to be free…To be seen, not as a criminal, a traitor…a failure…a disappointment.

…

Now I sit here, in uptown Manhattan, somewhere as far away from wherever I used to be. However, what's caught my eye instead of this new book is the beautiful waitress making my hazelnut coffee.

Something so simple, that I've seen almost a thousand times, has never looked so captivating. Her everyone movement is like a dancer, weaving in and out as she grabs all the ingredients, like a model, where any picture taken could be used to represent the epitome of beauty, like a magician, creating magic without a wand, words or even magic itself.

Magic? Looking a little closer, trying my best to overlook her beautiful face, I see something I would never have thought I'd see again…A lightning shaped scar on her forehead. And like lightning, I feel my heart beat faster, my mouth dry as I feel myself relapse to those days in Hogwarts.

Instead of following my immediate instinct to grab my stuff and run, I quietly, calmly and carefully put down my book. As she comes with my order, I thank her and decide to just watch her for the rest of the night.

….

At 12 PM, I feel something pushing on my shoulder. I look up as I slowly come to the realization that I had fallen sleep. As I look over and wait for my eyes to adjust, all I see is her. Something about her seems even more beautiful than before as she seemed to glow in the light.

"Excuse me sir, but it's 12 PM and we need to close up," she told me politely.

"12 AM already?" I answered.

"Yeah. Sorry, but we like to pretend that it's like in the story Cinderella and 12 AM is time for the magic to disappear," she replied in an apologetic tone.

"Cinderella? Oh. Ok. Um…let me just grab my belongings," I replied.

"Thank you very much, and have a nice night," she told me as she gave me one last smile before leaving to go to the kitchen.

12 AM already? I can't believe that I ended up staying here for so long. As I look around, I find myself the last person there. All the seats are abandoned, even the daily menu board was wiped clean and the cups are stacked. On my table is my new book, abandoned with not a single page turned, and the coffee's turned stale like my chestnut cake.

As she comes back she tells me, she sees what I'm looking at and says

"You didn't like your coffee or cake?" looking somewhat disappointed.

"What? Oh no! It's just that I've been really busy and just seemed to have knocked out" I replied quickly and awkwardly as I stood up. However, before I knew it, the coffee fell over and went all over my white button down shirt.

"Oh no! Let me help you with that! Are you okay?" she says as she quickly produces a rag from her apron.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it. The coffee's gone cold and I can get the shirt dry cleaned," I quickly reply.

All of a sudden, I'm holding her hand and it seems as the entire world seemed to stop. My hands felt the soft, smooth surface of her fingers and I'm close enough to smell petrichor, the smell of rain, my favorite scent in the world. When she looks me in the eye, I see the green meadows that reminded of my childhood and a shine of life that seems to have been escaping me my entire life.

"I know it's really abrupt, umm…..but do you want to grab something to eat? It's my treat for not getting to enjoy your delicious coffee," I blurted out.

"What?...Umm…it is really late," she says as she contemplates the time on the clock.

"But….I haven't eaten since 6, so….." she slowly debates.

At this point, my heart rate seems to have jumped so high that it feels like I'm going to have a heart attack. I can feel the sweat run down my neck as I swallow my saliva and try my best not to show how nervous I actually am.

"Well…Where do you want to go get food?" she asks me.

Hearing this, all I can say is that I've literally never been happier in my life. I feel as if I cured cancer, created the miracle cure for the flu, ended world hunger. I couldn't believe that I was going to get the chance to go out, even for a simple meal, with this goddess in front of me.

"Well, I know this really nice Chinese place in downtown," I quickly replied.

…

I know. Chinese food? Could there be anything worse I could have said. One moment I feel on the top of the world, now I feel like I'm in the underworld, ready to hear Hades tell me where I'm going to go to for the afterlife.

…

"Sure! I love Chinese food. Let me just change out of my uniform," she replied happily.

As she leaves to get change, I start cleaning up my stuff and all I can think is, she said yes….Yes….YES!…I honestly can't describe the emotions that are dwelling in me. Looking at my phone I quickly realize that I need to make a reservation fast. I hope she likes the food there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm going to try my best to write as many chapters as I can with the best quality I can produce. I may get bogged down by classes, labs, midterms and finals, but I'll try to find time to find some inspiration for this series. In these updates, I'll try to include a song that has influenced my writing. For chapter 3, I revisited an old favorite – "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.

Chapter 3

The Chinese place is just a small place, lost in some alleyway of Chinatown. If someone were to see it for the first time they wouldn't think twice about going to check it out. It's my perfect hidden gem. One of the only places left in this world that I can be myself, and be shut off from the cruel world. Now, I've exposed this gem to someone else. It makes me a little nervous, but I feel that I can trust her. I feel that no matter what, she wouldn't hurt me and even if she did, I wouldn't be angry or sad. No…I would be ok, because I'd rather take the chance to share a part of myself than regret in the future for not taking the chance.

"How do you like the place?" I asked nervously.

"I've never been here before. I can't believe there was such a cute little place hiding in this alley this entire time," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

She looks around us taking in the sight, almost as if this was a separate world rather than the small Chinese restaurant I've always seen it as. As she takes in the decorations, I just look at her. I see in the reflection of her eyes and in there I see light, beautifully pristine, with a hint of playfulness and joy. Around her seems to be this glow, as if she were an angel. It's like the sunset. It glows with a golden hue, showing a myriad of colors holding only the richest yellows, deepest reds, and lushest oranges. Its glow so beautiful, it seems to drive away all the shadows in the restaurant, as if the darkness couldn't touch her, leaving her untainted, beautiful and pristine.

"Are we going to order something or are you going to stare at me all day?" she smirks as I found myself lost in a trance.

"Oh! Sorry about that…I just..um..uhh.." I blurt out as I stumble over my words.

All she can do is giggle as she sees me fumbling nervously with the menus. I swear, I feel that everything she does just makes her more beautiful than before.

"Here's your menu," I said as I passed it over.

"Thank you very much…Hmm…Is there anything you recommend?" she asks as she looks through the menu.

"Everyone likes their general tso's chicken, but a favorite of mine to be honest is their fried tofu," I said a little nervously.

"Tofu? Really? I love tofu!" She replies.

"Really? A lot of people I know make fun of me when I tell them that!" I said excitedly.

"Well, they don't have the right to say that. Tofu is awesome, especially when you fry them a little and have a side of Thai peanut sauce," she says confidently.

"Thai peanut sauce? I love that too! I always grab it whenever I'm here." I said excitedly.

"They have it? That's great, let's order a plate. I usually make it at home cause no so called 'Chinese' food places have any authentic Chinese food near me," she tells me exasperatedly.

"I noticed that too, it's really great that I found this hidden gem," I say as I smile.

"You've finally smiled," she says with satisfied look on her face.

"Smiled? What do you mean?" I ask as I look at her in confusion.

"Yeah. This entire evening you've been either nervous or somewhat sad." She tells me.

"Oh…." I quietly reply as I think about it.

I smiled? When was the last time I smiled? As far as I can remember, there was never anything to smile about. At school it was always hell trying to keep up appearances, and at home, I always had to be careful whenever I was near my parents. I don't think I've really enjoyed myself or been as happy as I am right now.

"Are you okay… Ummm…. Actually, I don't think I caught your name before, what is it?" she asks me.

"Oh. My name is Dr-" I quickly stop myself as I consider telling her my real name. Many people in the wizarding world would love to see me dead…But I mean, this is the muggle world, and I am far away from Britain. It should be safe, I hope.

"It's Draco," I say to her somewhat cautiously.

"Draco?" She replies in a somewhat confused manner.

"Is there a problem?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I just remembered that I knew someone with the same name before," she explains.

"Really? Umm…Where?" I question, still very nervous.

"Just, somewhere, when I was younger. Don't worry about it," she tells me.

"Ok, umm…what's your name?" I ask.

"My name is H..Lily," she replies.

"Nice to make your acquaintance too Lily," I smile.

"Nice to make your acquaintance as well Draco," she replies with a subtle, but enchanting smile.

Our evening continued on as we talked about small topics, like the weather in New York, how cold it was getting, about the wonderful food when it arrived, and other small stuff. Overall, it was an amazing evening, almost like a beautiful dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. In this update, I'd like to thank Captain CV for the recent review, and I want to take a quick second to talk about Draco. I suppose that rather than keeping it to the expectation or already established view of Draco, I wanted to bring out a character that is more human, relatable and personal. Part of his character already comes from myself, and I also see how I would feel if I were in his position. As this story progresses, we will definitely see a Draco unique to this world who may even surprise me through the actions and choices he will make. As always, the song that helped inspire this chapter is, "Sail on," by Thomas Csorba.

Chapter 4

The date progressed so amazing that I just couldn't help being sad when it was over. It was already late, reaching nearly 3 AM. As I took another sip of my green tea I saw her yawning through the glass cup. It made me feel bad for taking up her time like this. It made me realize how selfish I was, only caring about what I want and not even taking her situation into consideration. With the raising sense of guilt building in my stomach, I causally tell her,

"It looks like we ended up talking for so long that the sun might be rising soon."

"Huh? Oh! Is it that late already?!" she replies while quickly checking her watch, "I really need to get going, I have an early shift coming up pretty soon," she grudgingly says as she begins to look into her bag.

"How much do I owe you," she asks.

"Oh no, don't worry. It was my treat anyways," I tell her while motioning for a waiter.

"I come here so often that they always give me a discount," I say as I pass over my credit card.

"Is it ok? I mean, I'll pay you back, you don't have to treat me," she says determinedly into my eyes.

"No, really, I can't ask a lady to pay for me," I reply.

"Excuse me. I don't need a man to pay for me, I can do that myself. I don't need special treatment," she says somewhat angrily at me.

"Oh! No, no, I don't mean it that way," I quickly tell her, "I've just been raised to always be a gentleman, and that when a man takes a woman out, it's his responsibility to pay for the meal," I explain.

"Oh. Sounds like your parents really raised you to be an upstanding person," she says while giving me another one of her perfect smiles.

However, as she says that, I can't seem to smile back. My mind flashes image of my parents. Although it was always tough at home, they always did love me and tried their best to help encourage and instill good values in me. Now that they're gone, her words seem to only tug at the old wounds of my heart and I start to feel a painful pressure in my eyes and on my heart. Before I shed a tear, I quickly pulled a handkerchief out.

"Are you alright," she asks with concern.

"Don't worry about, I just got some dust in my eyes," as I try to look confident and happy.

She looks at me, not entirely believing my words. She gives a look that makes me yearn to only be held by her, to let go of the secrets and burden that hold down my heart. Over the years, I've been trying to keep myself from breaking as the world seems to fall apart all around me. With the end of the war…

…

my parents were taken to Azkaban. Their sentence was indefinite with no chance of ever leaving.

…

I can't visit them. I can't see their faces again. I can't feel the warn hugs of my mother and father ever again. I can't even hear their voices.

All this just seems to make my heart break more as the anger seems to grow. I feel it, like a monster waiting to break out, smashing at my will and driving me insane. It curses at me, telling me to take out my wand and just start destroying everything, and what makes it all worse is that it works together with the emptiness that seems to be all that's left of me; breaking whatever is left of my sanity.

…

All of a sudden I feel something touch my hand. It's cool, soft, warm and full of love. I look up and I see eyes of green. The deepest serpent green I've ever laid my eyes on before. It looks into my eyes and I can feel the worry, the confusion and most of all the kindness.

"Are you ok?" she asks me softly and slowly.

"Oh…I…I'm fine," I say as quickly take my hand away. I didn't want to ever let go, but I needed to compose myself.

"Umm…ok" she says timidly, as she slowly takes her hand back.

"I..I just had a minor headache," I say as I try to smile.

But as I pass of the fake smile, she just looks at me as if I was a different person. She looks at me as if I were a plastic doll rather than a human being, an object rather than something alive.

…

And it hurt me inside.

"It's gotten late, we really should be leaving," I say as I quickly get up when the waiter walks back.

"Oh….um…alright," she says somewhat confused.

When we reach outside of the restaurant, I look at her and she looks me back and we just stare into each other's eyes. I don't know how long we did that, but it wasn't until I heard the sound of the door shut that I woke. And as I woke, she did as well.

"It..It was a really nice time, I hope we get to meet again soon," she says somewhat nervously while never letting go of my gaze.

"We..we should. Umm… maybe we can meet again this Saturday?" I ask, equally nervous as her.

"That sounds great, I would love that. Where should we meetup?" She asks.

"Ummm, how does Central Park sound?" I ask.

"That sounds great, let me give you my number" she replies while writing down her number on the back of small post-it.

As she hands it to me, we just hold each other's gazes for one more second before she says, "I'll see you on Saturday then. Have a nice night," she says as she smiles. Then she turns away and begins to walk away.

I don't know how long I stood there, I just looked at her back growing smaller and smaller as she disappears into the distance. When she was finally gone I just looked down at the piece of paper in my hand and I felt a smile begin to grow on my face. The last thing I did was look one last time in her direction before getting my wand out and apparating back to my apartment. I am really looking forward to this Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. I hope everyone's had a great Thanksgiving/ Black Friday. Today's song is, "All The Pretty Girls" by Kaleo.

-Chapter 5

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

I can't imagine anything being any more annoying than the sound coming from my phone. As I open my eyes to the sun peeking through my blinds, I quickly grab my IWatch and strap it on.

… 6 AM it tells me.

Sighing, I turn off the alarm and jump out of bed. I have this nasty habit of falling asleep if I don't get off my bed. So facing the cold air I walk towards my bathroom. Your curious about my house? Well, I live in a humble little flat, hosting a decent sized bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. Humble little flat? Yeah, I bet it comes as a surprise considering I used to live in a mansion when I was younger.

With the end of the war, my family was indicted for their actions as Death Eaters. Although the "hero," Harry Potter, vouched on behalf of my family, I was the only who was able to escape Azkaban. However, I ended up pretty much penniless since everything my family has ever owned has been confiscated. Thinking about this, all I can do is look out through my window and reminisce about my childhood back at that house. Even though it was never the perfect childhood as many imagined, it wasn't all black and white. I still remember a time where I woke up to see the fresh snow covering the estate, green and red lights decorating the great ferns outside and horses dancing in the snow. I was only a couple years old at the time, but I can remember it as if it were yesterday. I was running down to the living room to be greeted by the beautiful smile of my mother and warm grin of my father. They held me close as we wished each other Merry Christmas.

Thinking back to that time made the crisp air seem colder as I view the sun rise from my gray bedroom.

"Sigh, I guess it's time to get to work," I say to no one as I make my way to my bathroom.

Although there's so many things I miss, this new life isn't that bad. After getting dressed, I leave my apartment room. As I get to the lobby, my doorman greets me.

"Morning Mr. Malfoy," says Reggie as he greets me with a smile.

"Morning Reg. You know you don't have to call me that, just call me Draco," I reply.

"Oh no, I wouldn't have it. I have been calling you that since you were a little babe and I won't be having it any different," he replies with the same big grin as always.

Some people don't know this, but Reggie used to take care me of when I was younger. He was my wet nurse and he's been with me since I could walk. Even with the indictment of my parents, he remained adamant to stay with me, grabbing whatever work he could to help support me; now here he is, a doorman to my building. As I look at him, his hair has gotten thinner, a little balding with gray hairs, he seems a little small in his suit and there's a certain tiredness he tries to hide with his smile. The passing of war hasn't just affected me and I just wished that the people around me didn't have to suffer.

"If you say so Reg, I'm going to be off to work now," I reply with a slight shake of my head.

"Have a nice day sir, I'll have dinner ready for you when you get back. It's going be good, I got some chicken alfredo, your favorite," he says while laughing.

"Hahaha. Chicken alfredo, alright Reggie. I'll see you later," I say to him before passing through the front doors.

Cold and crisp is the fresh air as it greets my face. It's December and I begin my descent to the subway. As I pack myself into a somewhat crowded train, I just start daydreaming about Lily. Her beautiful face is the only thing I can think about and remembering her touch and the sound of her voice brings a warm feeling to my chest.

"Lexington Avenue," the speakers said out loud, breaking me from my train of thought.

I get off and walk to one of many small doors on the populated street. "Comfort and Coffee Bookshop." One would assume that with all the skills and management technique my father instilled in me, I'd be working at a hedge fund or large corporation. I guess after everything, I just wanted to get away from the past. Besides, this was the only place hiring. It doesn't help that I have no work experience or education now that I've left the wizarding world.

Anyways, the owner is a big burly man, stoic and quiet, but kind. The day I showed up at his doorsteps he didn't say much. I asked for work and at first he just went back inside. I thought that this was going to be rejection number 134, but instead he comes out with an apron with the store name and tells me to start reorganizing the books in the back. Although the pay isn't that great, I'm able to pay my bills. I don't buy anything fancy, even my phone is a little outdated, but I couldn't be happier. Now every day I go to work, when there's not too many customers, I get to lose myself in a new world. I've really taken to reading the Percy Jackson stories recently and I jump on every new update that comes out. Sometimes, when it's cold like days like these, my boss makes me a cup of hot coffee. Yeah, he's the barista in our little book and coffee shop. It's always amazing watching such a large man maneuver through the back, working that intricate machine filled with an array of knobs a parts. He makes it look like magic as he glides through the process, but it's nowhere as easy as it looks. One time I tried to make a cup of coffee, but it ended with me burning my hand when I tried to steam the milk. For now, I just leave the job up to the boss.

"Ding," the bell rings as a customer comes through the door.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Comfort and Coffee Bookshop," I say while presenting a business smile.

Before I arrived, there weren't too many people who came to the store, considering how intimidating the boss is. Fortunately, with the skills my dad taught me, I was able to help boost sales by being the face of the store. When I first started out, the boss would look deeply at me, nowadays he gives me an approving grunt and sticks to the back. I feel that he enjoys the comfort of the espresso machine more than the customers some time.

"Hi, do you the recommendations for this month?" I hear a familiar voice ring behind me.

When I look back, I see her. It's Lily, and she looks just as surprised as I do.

"Um..Hi, I didn't know you worked here," she says in a surprised manner.

"Oh, I've been here for a while. You go here often?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean I used to. The boss is my mentor, he taught me everything he knows about making coffee," she says while puffing out her chest.

I can't help but smirk a little at how cute she is. Wait...The boss is her mentor!? I look towards him, and he just gives me one his usual grunts, but there seems to be a subtle smirk on his face.

"I'm currently employed here," I tell her.

"Really? I bet the boss must be really happy. After I left, I've been worried if he was able to handle the customers," she says while looking towards the back.

"Yeah, but he has me now and he can do what he enjoys most now, making coffee," I reply with a small smile on my face.

"That's really great to hear. I hope this works out well for you. I can't stay long though, I need to get back to work soon…I know we have something planned this Saturday, but do you want to meetup after this?" she asks.

"You know what, I'd really like that. How does 8 PM sound?" I ask.

"That sounds great, see you then," she replies as she leaves the store.

Draco my man, you have just scored another date with the most beautiful girl in the world. As I turn back, I see the boss smirking at me before he goes back to cleaning the mugs. The rest of the day I couldn't help but get lost in the idea of seeing her so soon.


End file.
